


All I Want for Christmas

by ifearglucose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, i love romellura but lotor deserves better, klance, lance gets drunk lol, shiro and adam!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifearglucose/pseuds/ifearglucose
Summary: Pidge and Hunk throw a Christmas party, bets are made, and Lance can't handle his emotions.this was so much fun to write!!!





	All I Want for Christmas

“There’s no way.” 

“How much do you wanna bet, Midget?”

Pidge slumps forward in her chair, the Christmas lights in her arms clinking together. She presses her face to the marble countertop and makes a face, trying to weigh the pros and cons of the situation. 

“I am not betting money on your romantic misadventures, Lance.”

Lance groans, running a hand through his hair. “You have no faith in me.”

Pidge shifts her face to glare at him, waving the lights menacingly.

“Who’s got no faith in who?” Hunk emerges from the dining room, a tray of gingerbread cookies in his arms. He looks nice, sporting a black button-up shirt underneath his hideous Christmas apron. Lance can’t help but feel the eyes of the snowman are following him. 

“Hunk, my man! You look good! Maybe minus the apron. You should take that off before the guests arrive. Who are you trying to impress tonight?” 

Hunk blushes and says nothing, setting the plate of cookies down on the counter. Pidge coughs into her hand. “Shay.” At the mention of her name, Hunk whirls around, face hot, as Lance lets out a falsetto “OooooooH!” and claps him on the back. “Don’t worry buddy, you’ll be fine. Plus, I’m fairly sure no girl can resist you.” Pidge looks up in mild horror, taking her glasses off and pointing them at the two boys. “I’m right here.” 

Hunk puts the gingerbread in the oven and sits on the bar stool beside Pidge. “So, I heard something about a bet? What’s the deal? I want in.” He folds his hands, mafia boss style, and smirks. “ are we betting on Lance making a fool of himself?” Pidge chuckles and holds out her hand for a high five. “Heh. You know it.” 

Lance clasps his hands to his chest, letting out a dramatic sigh and leaning against the counter. “Oh, how you wound me! Just wait and see, I’ll show you I can do it!” 

Pidge grins and turns to Hunk. “Shiro bought him a headband with mistletoe on it as a joke and Lance is going to,” she makes air quotes. “Pick up girls at the party.” 

Hunk bursts into laughter, wiping a tear from his cheek. “Pick up who, the five girls that are coming?” Pidge counts on her hand. “Allura, who is literally engaged to Lotor, Romelle, who is in no way into you, Zethrid and Ezor, who are dating, and Axca, who I’m pretty sure has eyes on Keith.” 

Lance’s head snaps up and he basically grabs Hunk by the shoulders. “KEITH? Why does she- he just- it doesn’t- KEITH?” Pidge doubles over laughing as Hunk pats his shoulder. “Yeah, I think so. It’s fine, though, they could be cute together. I think Keith’s gay though.” Pidge recovers from her laughing fit, leaning on her chair for support. “Yeah Lance, it shouldn’t bother you. Unless-” she pauses, locking eyes with Hunk. Lance’s expression turns to one of mild horror. 

“Unless? Unless WHAT?” Lance practically shakes her. Pidge smirks. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’ll both figure it out.”  
Lance gapes at her. “What do you-”

DING DONG

Hunk stands up abruptly, almost knocking the chair over. “Oh! What a perfect and convenient excuse to not participate in this conversation! It’s 4 pm, that means Keith and Shiro are here! Let’s go answer the door, Lance. Pidge, don’t let my cookies burn.” Pidge gives them an army salute as Hunk pushes lance towards the door.

Lance barely has time to turn the doorknob in his hand before a dark mass of fur is barreling into him and knocking him to the ground. 

“KOSM-” Lance tries to yell out, but the dog has him pinned. He sees Shiro step over him, laughing into his fist. He’s wearing a black suit vest and a white undershirt, a tiny sprig of holly in his breast pocket. Lance paws at his ankles feebly. “Shiro!” He whines. “Get your dog offfff of meeeee!” Shiro looks down with an expression of fake pity. “He’ll get off eventually. Keith, help him up.” 

Lance twists his torso around, trying to get Kosmo off of his chest. “Yeah Keith, help me up! I can’t get my outfit dirt-” 

And then Keith is there. Keith, in a white dress shirt and black jeans, with a black tie hanging undone around the collar. His hair is tied up loosely, with tufts still framing his face. Keith, standing in his doorway, mouth set in a small smile. Keith, who’s hands are warm and soft when he reaches to grab Lance’s. 

Kosmo rolls off of Lance, who heaves himself up.  
his hand stays in Keith’s.

“Haha, thanks buddy! You gotta learn to control that dog.” 

Keith nods, eyes focused on Lance’s mistletoe headband. 

“nice headband, Mariah Carrey.” He smiles.

There’s a beat of silence, and they both pull their hands away. 

Lance can feel his face burning and wonders briefly if he’s sweating. Wow, is the heat on? 

“Okay! Cool! We should decorate now! C’mon hot shot, to the kitchen.” 

Keith laughs quietly and follows him, Kosmo at their heels.


End file.
